Psycho babble
by Cavca
Summary: Okay, so this isn't much of a fic, exactly. You see there are vague references to Hiei so that's why it's being put in that category. The rating is because of some concerning issues including violence. Please read. Somewhat short chapters, however.
1. Kitara's Confession

Hello. Cavca is once again back! Well, actually, this fic was written by my friend Kit. She's cool. Anyway....This fic isn't really about Yu Yu Hakusho all that much. There are brief mentions of Hiei. Basically, it's something completely insane. There are three parts to it.......So far that is. Anyway, this is just insanity. There are some truths to it but they are somewhat hidden. So none of you think I or Kitta are completely insane and try to put us in a nice padded room or anything, though that would be fun..............., anywhoo. This is a made up story. NOT REAL!!!!! We don't own Hiei. Kit owns Kitara, Sam and Matt, I suppose. And I own Cassie. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, but before you go, I'd just like to tell you that my computer breathes and Jerald(as I've named it) says hello to you all.  
  
Hi.....My name is Kitara........  
  
My last name, you ask? Well, I don't have one. My story as to why I'm here in this white padded room with red "water" splattered on the walls? (Heh. Water. Hardly water. No blood to be precise.) My story is, yeah, you guessed it, I murdered somebody. Who, you ask? She was my creator. No, not my mom you fool! I have no mom. She was the one who changed my life Stole the very life I knew and changed it. In my 'new life', I was placed in the very small, crowded attic of her mind and was not to speak aloud in public. I went crazy in there and began making very small threats, forcing her to draw unpleasant pictures of people dieing or driving her to the point of screaming in horror at night. She began having dreams of death and complaining to everyone that she was dieing but no one believed her. Not even her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. (Not Hiei, of course.) Who's Hiei, you ask? Well, he was the one I loved before SHE changed my life. Ever since that day. I will never forget the look on Hiei's face when she got me to break up with him. At first I thought she was just jealous, but then I saw hem. Matt, her boyfriend. I realized that she wanted to have her boyfriend be the only guy in our lives, but remember, she was the enemy, not me. I couldn't let her ruin my life, so after all the threats a year later, I started doing physical things. Making her think she hated life and that the only way out was death. I helped her by taking an axe to her throat while she was sleeping. She wanted to die, mind you, but now, I'm here. And another person is trying to ruin my life by keeping me here and so he won't live for long. Hehheheh. Oh, who is SHE? The one I already killed? She was a goddess compared to most beautiful. But I saw past those sexy brown eyes that drew me in. She was evil, not me, but her! She was even named after a witch! "Samantha." I quiver at the very thought of that name, but I shall no more have to worry for she is dad and all the people who get in my way of a happy life will die also. Muahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So, what'd you think? I'll relay the message to Kit-chan if you tell me. I swear none of this actually happened. We've had some issues with our friends thinking it is so,............yeah. See ya! 


	2. Kitara's Punishment

Hello. Welcome to the second chapter of Psycho Babble. This chapter was also written by Kit. Once again, there are no resemblances to real life. Kit does not feel this way truly. Enjoy.  
  
Hi........My name is Kitara(no last name).............  
  
Why am I here? Because my little story I told you last time put me here. The girl I talked about in my story was friends with many people. But one person in particular caught my eye when she came down to my padded room and cussed me out then threw me in this chair that when turned on, sends pretty sparks every where. Heh. Pretty sparks. Well, anywhoo. Heh. God I hate that word, anywhoo. Ack! As I was saying, she put me here and started asking questions and shocking me with a shock collar. Why a shock collar and not the chair? Because the chair would have killed me and she wants to torture me first. So every day she comes in asking me why I killed her friend. All I said was she ruined my life. She would not stand for my answer so she shocked me, then she left. The only person here who is halfway decent is the guard who brings me my food and water. I tried biting him once, but he hit me on the head with a huge wooden stick, then called for Miss Cassie, as he called her, but I call her Cavca. She's the one who keeps me here and shocks me if I answer questions to her disliking. I've tried to escape a few times but she set traps. I know my fate shall be death and I will never see my Hiei again. Oh look, here she comes to torture me again. Hello Cavca.  
  
*BBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZ*  
  
*Blood splatters everywhere. And Kitara is Dead*  
  
Cassie: She got annoying 


	3. Cassie's Verse

Hey Folks! You've been able to stay through to the 3rd chapter of this fic. GO YOU!! *Gives out cookies* This chapter, I wrote. Cavca is mine, everything else isn't. I did, however make up the name of the asylum that Kitara's staying at, though. This is through the eyes of Cassie. It's rather different. There may be some later chapters. Who knows.......  
  
Finally, she's dead. She killed my best friend, you know. Oh, this is Cassie, by the way. The damn bitch. I hate her. Everyday, I'd torture her. Nothing severe. The Other World Asylum wouldn't let me. They said she didn't deserve the rack or other such torture devises. I wholly disagree. She did much worse to Sam. She slowly killed her from inside her mind. When Sam was too weak to fight back, Kitara killed her. I will never forget how Sam looked her last few weeks. I could tell she'd given up. But he OWA (Other World Asylum) wouldn't let me give her the torture session she deserved. So instead, I chose a more 'humane' idea. Or perhaps I should say canine idea. I strapped her to an electric chair every day and asked her questions. I never turned it on, oh no. I used a chock collar to keep her in order. Everyday, I'd ask her why she had killed Sammy. She'd always answer 'she ruined my life.' It made no sense. Sam didn't ruin her life. Kitara told me once that she and Hiei had been in love. It wasn't true. Hiei only liked Kitara when she was acting like Sam. But then Matt found out what a wonderful person Sammy was. I knew Matt before Sam. Not long, only a couple of days. He got me in trouble. He had me tell our history teacher that he wanted to rule the world by selling crack inside stuffed animals. I thought it was funny. Our teacher didn't share my amusement. But that's not the point. The point is that Sammy and Matt started dating. For a while, she let Kitara continue to date Hiei. But soon, Sam realized that she loved Matt, so she had Kitara break up with Hiei. Kitara was not pleased. And that's putting it lightly. Since she couldn't escape Sam, Kitara destroyed her. I was not going to put up with that. For a month after Sam's death, I didn't speak a word. After that, I wanted revenge. For months, I tortured Kitara. Finally, I got tired of such miniscule torture sessions, so I pulled the switch for the electric chair. Now it's over, but I'll never forget Sam, my best friend................ 


	4. Sammy's Solo

Hello. This is the fourth chapter of this Psycho Babble. Kit wrote this one again. We're trying to come up with a plot that makes sense, so sorry if it doesn't. Anyway, here is part 4. Kit doesn't own any lyrics to Blink 182's songs, just FYI.  
  
Hi. My name is Samantha.  
  
I'll bet you've heard of me. My last name, well we'll just keep that irrelevant. I'm currently in Limbo. Why am I here, you ask? Because they had no clue where to put me after my accident or well it really was no accident, seeing as she killed me. Yes her. You know who I'm talking about. The angel from my nightmare, Kitara. Anywhoo, I've been fine now. I no longer have to deal with Kitara. She is gone and I'm free. Free from her threats and torture. In the beginning, she was my friend and she never had been mean to me but then when I fell in love, she got jealous because she loved someone totally different and I made her break up with him. I couldn't let her love someone while I loved someone. We were the same person basically. Me and her, her and me. We were a team, perfect to be compared (if that even makes sense) but after we had our differences about boys, she got ferocious and started tormenting me, forcing me to draw the most horrible things and gave me horrible thoughts that I couldn't stand. I would scream at night, yelling for it to go away. I never told my parents and my boyfriend didn't believe me. Well, maybe that was my fault because I told him it wasn't real and it was only a joke. My friends thought the same as my boyfriend did but Cassie believed it all. She told me we should get rid of Kitara but I thought her threats would stop so I just said 'No thanks. I can deal with it.' Then a while later, I became depressed and felt my life wasn't worth living. I kept telling people that I was dieing but my boyfriend said I wasn't and my friends said that I can't die. I was afraid to kill myself but one night, Kitara came in while I was sleeping, and having horrifying dreams, and she killed me. I'm not sure what happened right then but I remember feeling no pain and waking up here. I immediately knew I was dead and that I could not see my boyfriend ever again. I wasn't even able to say goodbye. 


	5. Kitara's Afterlife

Hey, here's another chapter by our good friend Kit. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Guess who? Yup, it's me, Kitara and I'm in Hell. Hehehe. How I got here is amazing. It happened as soon as Cassie electrocuted me. I remember laughing evilly to annoy Cassie and then FWA I was dressed in this really sexy outfit and standing in a huge line. As soon as I got to the front of the line, they put me in this huge boat, then carried me here. I was then told to go to this building where I would be assigned a room number. I went there. They gave me a room number and told me not to give it out to anyone except for the red people with pitch forks obviously police or guards. I went directly to my room for a nap, then I got bored and decided to torture someone. Heh, heh, heh. I went out and picked some random person to torture, then I picked my weapon, telekinesis. I decided to do the same thing that I did to Sam, but to this person. I would drive them crazy and because they are already in Hell, they would have no way of escaping me. Hehehe. I began to torture the same way I did with Sam, giving the person horrible thoughts. Then right when the person was about to scream in terror one of the police came and asked my room number. I decided to tell them. I thought I was in trouble and if he tried to punish me I would use my telekinetic powers to destroy his mind. He came to my room and asked me how I was able to torture the guy I was torturing. I simply said that I got into his mind with the very thing that scared him. What was that you ask? Well, it was cheerleaders that scared him. Yes, cheerleaders and Britney Spears music along with Christina and the Backstreet Boys and N'Sync. The police with the pitch fork told me that he was taking me to the Devil Himself. He said I was lucky because no one spoke with the Devil. When we got there, the pitch fork police told the Devil that I found a way to torture Corey as he called the boy I was torturing. Well obviously this pleased him because now I too carry a pitch fork and walk around torturing people. It's a great job. Well, I just be off to torture now. 


End file.
